


Magic Brownie

by biichan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While stuck in 1969, the Doctor tries to lend a hand in the culinary department.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Brownie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lifeonmartha's 1000 Drabbles of Awesome.

"And _then_," said Ian, "I climbed into the Dalek! Only it was hollow. Cos they'd took the blobby bit out. And I was IAN THE DALEK."

Barbara giggled. "He did," she confirmed. "Startled the blood… it was WEIRD. He was all…" She suddenly turned and pulled the afghan off the sofa, then ran off toward the kitchen.

Martha snickered. "I met a Dalek. He looked like he had a tentacle demon on his head."

Ian frowned. "Tentacle demon?"

"They… um…" Martha frowned. "They're things. Thingies. They've got a lot of thingies. And people make pornography with them. I'd show you some but the Doctor left it back on the TARDIS."

Ian started laughing hysterically. "Pornography! On the TARDIS! The Doctor's a dirty old man!"

"Oi!" said the alien in question. "Those were Turlough's, not mine!"

This only made Ian laugh harder. When Barbara reappeared, afghan thrown over her head and plunger in hand, yelling "EX-TER-MIN-ATE!!!" Martha joined him.

The Doctor frowned and looked at the nearly empty pan of brownies. "I don't understand," he said to himself. "All I did was add cannabis leaves for extra spice."


End file.
